UA:Paladin of Slaughter Class Features
Paladin of Slaughter Class Features The paladin of slaughter has all the standard paladin class features, except as noted below. Aura of Evil (Ex): The power of a paladin of slaughter’s aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to her paladin of slaughter level, just as with the aura of a cleric of an evil deity. Detect Good (Sp): At will, a paladin of slaughter can use detect good, as the spell. Smite Good (Su): Once per day, a paladin of slaughter may attempt to smite good with one normal melee attack. This ability is otherwise identical to the standard paladin’s ability to smite evil, including increased daily uses as the paladin of slaughter gains class levels. Deadly Touch (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin of slaughter can cause wounds with a successful touch attack. Each day she can deal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her paladin level × her Charisma bonus. An opponent subjected to this attack can make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 paladin level + paladin’s Cha modifier) to halve the damage dealt. Alternatively, a paladin of slaughter can use any or all of this power to cure damage to undead creatures, just as an inflict wounds spell does. This power otherwise functions identically to the paladin’s lay on hands ability. Debilitating Aura (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin of slaughter radiates a malign aura that causes enemies within 10 feet of her to take a –1 penalty to Armor Class. This ability otherwise functions identically to the paladin’s aura of courage class feature. Rebuke Undead (Su): A paladin of slaughter rebukes undead rather than turning undead. Cause Disease (Sp): A paladin of slaughter can inflict disease with her touch (as the contagion spell) a number of times per week that a standard paladin of her level would normally be able to remove disease. Spellcasting: Replace the standard paladin’s spell list with the following spell list: 1st—bane, cause fear, corrupt weapon, create water, curse water, detect poison, detect undead, divine favor, endure elements, inflict light wounds, magic weapon, protection from good, protection from law, read magic, resistance, virtue; 2nd—bull’s strength, cure light wounds, darkness, delay poison, eagle’s splendor, inflict moderate wounds, owl’s wisdom, resist energy, undetectable alignment; 3rd—blindness/deafness, cure moderate wounds, deeper darkness, dispel magic, greater magic weapon, heal mount, prayer, inflict serious wounds, magic circle against good/law; 4th—break enchantment, cure serious wounds, dispel good, dispel law, inflict critical wounds, poison, unholy sword. Code of Conduct: A paladin of slaughter must be of chaotic evil alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits a good act. Additionally, a paladin of slaughter’s code requires that she disrespect all authority figures who have not proven their physical superiority to her, refuse help to those in need, and sow destruction and death at all opportunities. Associates: While she may adventure with characters of any evil or neutral alignment, a paladin of slaughter will never knowingly associate with good characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends her moral code. A paladin of slaughter may accept only henchmen, followers, and cohorts who are chaotic evil.